


Rewind and Remix

by timmy_failure



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэмиан медленно поднёс руку и прижал её к шее Тимоти — знакомый жест, давно не использованный, так и не забытый. </p><p>(С Джейсоном он не мог так. Это было… неправильно. Это было прикосновение для Тимоти. Он мог и по-другому показать всё, что нужно. Только не так. Никогда больше так.)</p><p>— Мне очень жаль, — сказал Дэмиан, и слова, давно отрепетированные, дались с таким трудом. Вышли такими ломкими. — Скверным оправданием будет сказать, что я пытался. Но я пытался. Прости, что этого было мало.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rewind and Remix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259890) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4498593).

День, когда Тимоти вернулся в жизнь Дэмиана, официально объявлялся днём, когда эта самая жизнь Дэмиана вырвалась из-под тех остатков контроля, с отсутствием которых он уже смирился. Паршивцу хватило наглости вернуться через _входную дверь._ После того, как он _вскрыл замок_.

Пенниуорт даже не рассердился на него. Это было самое худшее. 

Дрейк ухмыльнулся ему; поверх плеча Дрейка Альфред бросил на Дэмиана взгляд, сулящий суровейшую из кар, если он рискнёт хотя бы раскрыть рот. Несправедливо. Дрейку в этом доме всё с рук сходило. Возмутительно. Это был дом Дэмиана. И если уже мелочиться (а Дэмиан вполне себе собирался), дом вообще-то принадлежал Дэмиану _в первую очередь._

Джейсон вошёл где-то между первым сэндвичем Дрейка и третьим — тогда как Дэмиану ещё не досталось и одного, — бросил на того один взгляд, уронил рюкзак, помрачнел и ткнул в него пальцем.

— А ты кто? 

Тимоти улыбнулся и уложил подбородок на сцепленные пальцы, упираясь щекой в ладонь. 

— Я — это ты, только сильнее, умнее, круче, красивее и мертвечее. 

Как бы Джейсон ни пытался это скрыть, но в его черепе, полном подростковых гормонов, всё же болтался работоспособный мозг. Так что он развернулся к Дэмиану и спросил ещё раз:

— Это кто? И нет такого слова, «мертвечее». И кто тут кого умнее, а?  
— Это Дрейк, — ответил Дэмиан. — Он преступник. 

Одновременно с ним заговорил Пенниуорт: 

— Юный сэр, это мастер Тимоти Дрейк, ваш старший брат. Проявите уважение и поднимите ваш рюкзак. 

Джейсон подобрал рюкзак, но так и не смог подобрать с пола отвалившуюся челюсть. 

Дэмиан вздохнул. Тимоти ухмыльнулся ему. 

— Ты — _Красный Колпак._

Опять же, у Джейсона в его бестолковой голове водилось прилично серого вещества. Дэмиан неохотно восхитился силе недоверчивой враждебности в его голосе. Восхищаться наверняка не стоило, потому что он, согласно воле отца и по собственному желанию, прикладывал все усилия, чтобы Джейсон не пошёл по его стопам, но против некоторых вещей не попрёшь. Джейсон и так был подозрительным и агрессивным подростком, когда они нашли его, а длительное и частое столкновение с не самым уравновешенным характером Дэмиана не сильно помогали делу, да и вряд ли исправили бы этот его недостаток в будущем. Дэмиан нутром чуял — и от этого потянуло под ложечкой — что Дрейк с ними надолго, если принимать во внимание мнения Пенниуорта и отца (а они, само собой, принимались), и что Дрейк никак не уравновесит влияние Дэмиана на Джейсона. Скорее, усугубит всё куда сильнее. 

Намного, намного сильнее. 

Нужно было почаще звать Кассандру. Дэмиан вернулся к этой мысли и сформулировал её получше: нужно убедить или подкупить Кассандру почаще приезжать домой на полные двадцать четыре или больше часов бодрствования за раз.

Возможно, чудесное и весьма кровавое возвращение Дрейка убедит её, что в Готэме есть что-то, достойное её внимания. Кассандра давно хотела схватиться с Красным Колпаком лично. 

— Прекрати, — сказал Дэмиан.  
— Я ничего не делаю, — сообщил Дрейк и вернулся к своему третьему сэндвичу. — Ты прекрати.  
— Я тоже ничего не делаю. 

Дрейк всегда умел забираться Дэмиану под шкуру и категорически отказывался вылезать. Дэмиан был готов признать вслух, что ближе к концу это было вполне терпимо (а про себя — что его это радовало). Раньше. До того, что случилось в последний раз. 

— Ты на мой рот пялишься, — сказал Дрейк. — Я знаю, что он прехорошенький, но это стрёмно и у меня нет на это времени.  
— Ты мёртв, куда тебе спешить? — фыркнул Дэмиан. — У тебя зубы прямые. 

И Джейсон, и Дрейк глянули на него, будто он рехнулся. 

— Ты не носил брекеты, и у отца хватило ума не тратиться на них тоже, — сказал Дэмиан. — Потому что зубы тебе выбивали чаще, чем дантист успевал лепить новые. 

На лице Джейсона поселился ужас, и Дэмиан обернулся к нему. 

— Вот поэтому отец всегда настаивал, чтобы ты защищал лицо и носил фиксатор. 

Дрейк улыбнулся. Его зубы вдобавок стали белее. 

— Лазарева яма решила, что я должен выглядеть настолько бесподобно, насколько вообще можно, — сказал Дрейк, и Дэмиан… Дэмиан догадывался. Знал, что это было единственным возможным способом. Единственным ответом. И всё же. Слова, сказанные вслух, ударили по нему, как самый настоящий кулак.

Дед знал. Скорее всего, знала и мать. 

Он был у них. _Он был у них._

Может, это они забрали его.

Прямо из-под носа у Дэмиана. Позор. Он потратил почти пятнадцать лет на то, чтобы доказать… что-то. Всё. Чтобы доказать, что он способен справляться без них, а они играючи откатили самую страшную его с отцом ошибку. 

Дэмиан стиснул и разжал кулаки. 

Он был выше собственной жестокости. 

(Ещё один урок, который он, похоже, так и не привил Джейсону. Но этому всегда учил Дрейк. По крайней мере, раньше. Красный Колпак, похоже, не следовал этой заповеди.)

Джейсон смотрел прямо на Дэмиана. 

Дрейк — нет. 

Сейчас бы выпроводить Джейсона из помещения. Извиниться и выйти самому. Выволочь Дрейка из кухни, в ближайшую пустую комнату с замком, запереться там и выкричаться. 

Ничего из этого он не сделал. После длительного контакта с Дрейком Дэмиан усвоил, что он всего лишь человек, и человек ужасно несовершенный, притом.

Так что Дэмиан с усилием заставил кулаки расслабиться из оружия в руки, пересёк кухонный остров по пропасти плиточного пола между ними и встал прямо перед Дрейком. 

С такого расстояния оказалось, что зубы у того в самом деле прямые. И его улыбка вовсе не такая беззаботная и легкомысленная, как казалось. 

Напряжённая. В ней крылась неуверенность.

Знакомую серо-голубую радужку обрамлял по краям слабый, неестественный зелёный. 

Дэмиан медленно поднёс руку и прижал её к шее Тимоти — знакомый жест, давно не использованный, так и не забытый. 

(С Джейсоном он не мог так. Это было… неправильно. Это было прикосновение для Тимоти. Он мог и по-другому показать всё, что нужно. Только не так. Никогда больше так.)

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал Дэмиан, и слова, давно отрепетированные, дались с таким трудом. Вышли такими ломкими. — Скверным оправданием будет сказать, что я пытался. Но я пытался. Прости, что этого было мало. 

Ни Бэтмен, ни Найтвинг не успели той ночью спасти Робина. Но в том, что Тима поймали, виноват был Дэмиан. 

В том, что Тим вообще оказался там, виноват был исключительно Дэмиан. 

Рот Тимоти дрогнул и смягчился, знакомо опустился вниз уголок, печально и разочарованно поджались в узкую полоску губы. Тим прижался к ладони Дэмиана и стиснул его запястье. 

— Я знаю, — сказал он. — Знаю, что пытался. Ты всегда пытаешься.


	2. Chapter 2

Джейсон бы сказал, что Тим Дрейк оказался совсем не тем, кого он ожидал, но это бы ничего не значило. Джейсон никогда не ожидал, что Тим Дрейк — Робин, Чудо-Мальчик, гордость и долбаная отрада семейства Уэйнов, блудный сын, любимчик прессы и так далее, — вернётся целым и невредимым, и вообще-то _живым_.

Не то чтобы это было плохо. Нет. 

Тим Дрейк привнёс в особняк определённую долю веселья, которую Джейсон раньше и представить себе не мог. 

Тим влезал Дэмиану под шкуру так, что если бы Джейсон попробовал повторить, всё закончилось бы тем, что Дэмиан прижёг бы его взглядом и отправил делать планки по паре часов в день на весь ближайший месяц. Тим заставлял Брюса непривычно улыбаться — почти незаметно. Почти скрытно. Мягкая улыбка, которую Джейсон до этого видел на лице Брюса раз, от силы два, и обычно она предназначалась тому, кто её видеть не мог (Дэмиану без сознания или Джейсону, сознание теряющему). 

А Спойлер просто… Джейсон и не думал никогда, что Спойлер может выглядеть _юной._ Умом он понимал, что Спойлер не такая уж и старая, но очень часто она вела себя слишком взросло. Выглядела так же. Но Тиму достаточно было сказать пару слов, чтобы она засияла, будто не была старше самого времени. 

Джейсон немногое знал о Тиме. До сих пор, если откровенно, обдумывал, почему не пошёл ни к Брюсу, ни к Дэмиану и не потребовал ещё один ДНК-тест, чтобы наверняка убедиться в том, что этот тип тот, за кого себя выдаёт. 

Джейсону не хотелось знать в подробностях, как всё было тогда, когда они впервые потеряли Тима. Один раз, в далёком прошлом, и хватит. 

(Ему очень хотелось возненавидеть этого чужака, который был Робином, да и должен был, пожалуй, стать Робином снова; который вошёл в _его_ дом и начал менять людей в нём, сделал всё каким-то диким и чуждым. Будто Джейсон шагнул в сторону, а мир за ним не последовал. 

Но он не мог. Джейсон сомневался, что вообще сможет когда-нибудь возненавидеть Тимоти Дрейка, потому что Тимоти Дрейк — Робин, Чудо-Мальчик; он всё, чем Джейсону так страстно хотелось быть.)

Хуже всего было то, что Тим был очень, очень крутым. До несправедливого крутым. Джейсон бы многое отдал, чтобы обрести именно такую крутость. Хотел бы он быть таким же уверенным в себе и харизматичным. 

Хуже всего было то, что Тим был _Робином._

Дэмиан, может, и положил начало традиции, но Тим Дрейк был тем, кто превратил Робина в _Робина._

Робин самостоятельно раскалывал дела, водил целые патрули, практически в одиночку сражался с боссами и злодеями, работал в паре с Суперменом, с Чудо-Женщиной, с Флэшем. Робин общался с комиссаром, у него был свой контакт в полиции.

Джейсон-Робин мог считать редкой удачей, если ему выдавались два часа без проверочной (обязательно личной!) встречи с Найтвингом или Бэтменом. Редкой удачей были и дни, когда его не отправляли домой до полуночи. 

Бред собачий. Он спрыгивал на головы преступникам и взламывал государственные файлы, но обязан был починятся комендантскому часу.

Робин был всем вот этим, когда инсигнию с «R» носил Тим. 

Теперь же Джейсон был скорее сайдкиком, чем напарником. 

Тим Дрейк мог сделать всё, что угодно. 

(Разве что Джокера не пережил.)

Так что Джейсон готов был признать, что иногда ему было _обидно,_ когда Тим сверкал ему улыбкой и встрёпывал волосы, или делал без видимых усилий сальто, или удачно наносил удар Дэмиану на тренировке, или поспевал за Брюсом, когда они обсуждали что-то научное, или кодировал одной рукой, не прекращая беседовать со Спойлер. 

Но вдобавок Тим был вроде как был тем, с кем можно поговорить. Потому что Тим не был прирождённым ассасином, не рос, впитывая это всё с молоком. Тим пришёл в их дело точно так же. Тим понимал. 

— Я не понимаю, — сказал Джейсон, когда они сели смотреть мультики, под которые Тим удалил документалки CNN Дэмиана, заявив, что ему нужно догнаться современными трендами. — Ты лучше Робин, чем я, как ни посмотри. Почему ты просто не заберёшь его назад? То есть. Никому и дела-то не будет. Ты, чёрт возьми, _настолько_ идеальный. 

Тим надавил ручкой ложки — не болезненно, но угрожающе _по-настоящему,_ достаточно, чтобы не рисковать сделать даже лишний вдох, — на кожу под глазом Джейсона. 

— Джейсон. — Голос Тима был не то чтобы мягким. Но это был не тот голос, к которому Джейсон привык за прошедшие пару недель. Скорее голос Красного Колпака, чем голос Тима Дрейка. — Кажется, ты забыл, что я здесь не потому, что идеальный. Более того, я весьма далёк от идеала. Никто не идеален. Если бы это было правдой, у меня бы не было свидетельства о смерти и белоснежных новых зубов, а ты бы вернулся в трущобы, к проституткам, потому что тебе было бы суждено существовать в мире, очень далёком от нынешнего.

Джейсон рискнул глянуть на него краем глаза. Рука Тима даже не дрожала. Он неотрывно смотрел в телевизор, расслабившись всем телом. 

— Я не Робин, — сказал Тим. — Ты Робин. Был им с тех пор, как тебе было тринадцать и Брюс забрал тебя с улицы. Через почти два месяца с тех пор, как ты впервые забросил мелкую наживку. Ты голодал и класть хотел на подобное дерьмо, но ты увидел шанс и ухватился за него. Ты всегда только так и делаешь, Джейсон. Не думаешь по большому счёту, правда? Видишь возможность и вцепляешься в неё. Рискуешь. Я рискнул однажды. Это мне дорогого стоило. Я не идеальный и не тот, на кого стоит равняться, Джейсон. Я долбаная ошибка. И здесь я потому, что собираюсь сделать всё в моих силах, чтобы этой ошибки больше не повторили. И сделаю всё, чтобы никто, блядь, не забыл никогда. 

Тим опустил ложку и непринуждённо бросил её на чайный поднос на кофейном столике. Джейсон не выдохнул. 

— Это не твоя вина была, — сказал он, вслепую нашаривая выход с неровной, нестабильной территории. Выжидая, бросится ли змея, чтобы ужалить. Страх и горечь. Любимые буквы личного алфавита Джейсона. Если кто спросит, ещё была «П» — проклятый. — Б. и Дэмиан горевали по тебе. Ты же не можешь их всерьёз винить. То есть — они же не отправили тебя умирать. Они не знали. Они _не забыли._   
— Твой любимый предмет — английский, — продолжил Тим. Помолчал, бросив на Джейсона значимый взгляд.   
— И? 

Тим развернулся к нему — обратил на Джейсона всё своё пугающее внимание, которому и Дэмиан, и Брюс, и Спойлер, и все, кто вообще хоть слово о Тиме говорил, пели дифирамбы. 

— Тебя задирают в школе, но ты не знаешь, как с этим разобраться, потому что это не похоже на то, с чем ты привык иметь дело. Меньше кулаков, меньше телесных улик, больше пассивно-агрессивного презрения, с которым только голубая кровь понимает, как справляться. Ты хочешь рассказать про это Дэмиану, но не знаешь как, и боишься того, что он скажет. Ты хорош в драке, но это по большей части инстинкты и догадки. Это в тебе от природы, но ты не доверяешь тому, что тебе пытаются привить на тренировках. Твои инстинкты велят тебе полагаться не на сложные боевые позы и хитрые удары, а на то, что ты умеешь — на то, что берегло тебя на улицах. Ты хочешь найти мать — отчаянно хочешь — но не знаешь, как. Тебе кажется, что если ты вернёшься туда, где всё началось, то сможешь её найти, но этого ты боишься тоже. Ты многого боишься. Иногда ты едешь в свой старый квартал днём, но никогда не заходишь. А ночью ты туда идёшь, только если у тебя есть повод и тебе составляют компанию.

Зелени, обрамляющей радужку Красного Колпака, не место в мире Джейсона. 

(Ни в каком мире ей нет места.)

— Ты безрассудный, недальновидный, тобой легко вертеть на твоих же эмоциях, а ещё слишком стесняешься этого и всё время обороняешься, и поэтому ты даже близко не похож на то, чем Робин был. — Зубы Дрейка были невыносимо прямыми, одинаковыми, белыми. — Но ты Робин, и будешь им, пока не бросишь. Так что теперь Робин другой. Я здесь не из-за него. Я здесь из-за ошибки. 

Джейсон не знал, куда деваться от того, как жгло под кожей. Если бы он знал, что ему сойдёт с рук, он бы бросил ему вызов прямо здесь, в сраном медиазале. 

Но всё же. 

— Они не виноваты в том, что тебе пиздец пришёл, — сказал Джейсон. В горле надламывалось что-то горячечное. — Так что если ты тут ради этого — съеби. Просто съеби. Не нужно им, чтобы ты всё усложнял.   
— Твой любимый предмет — английский. — Голос Тима смягчился, и его глаза вдруг стали не такими неестественными. — Ты часами только над синтаксисом сидел. А я ошибка. 

Джейсон заставил себя смотреть ему в глаза. 

Сглотнул. 

— Чья? 

Улыбка Тима напоминала о ком-то совсем другом. 

— Я позабочусь, чтобы он тебя не тронул. Я буду его последней ошибкой. И он проживёт ровно столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы это осознать.   
— Ты нас Хашу продал, — слабо сказал Джейсон. — Он меня чуть не убил. 

Рука Тима поднялась неспешно. Кончики его пальцев необъяснимо жгли, даже не касаясь кожи Джейсона. 

— У Хаша был пистолет. Он выбрал нож. — Голос Тима стал опасно тихим. Не Красный Колпак. Не Тим. От него бросило в озноб. — Я знал, что ты будешь в безопасности. Его эго требовало, чтобы он выбрал нож. 

Но Хаш не знал про армированный воротник. Не знал, сколько месяцев ушло на то, чтобы сделать его, чтобы Робин никогда…

Рука Джейсона повторила за Тимом, касаясь шрама на шее, которого не было ни у одного из них. 

Лазарева яма смывала все изъяны. Шрама не осталось. 

Смерть Тима Дрейка обеспечила, чтобы следующему Робину делали защиту покрепче. Нож не справился. 

Тим Дрейк улыбнулся едва заметно и до дрожи уверенно. 

Джейсон выдохнул и переосмыслил вопрос. 

— Ради чего ты здесь?   
— Они думают, что меня можно изменить, — сказал он почти мечтательно.   
— Они ошибаются.   
— Никто не сможет меня изменить. — Голос Тима звучал рассеянно. Но вся его сущность была здесь, в опасной близости. — Больше никогда.   
— Но ты остаёшься.   
— Если бы от меня так просто было избавиться.


End file.
